Beautiful
by Dakotah07
Summary: When Cinder accidentally overhears a conversation between Scarlet and Wolf, she attempts to hold up some issues about herself that she wanted no one to know. But when Wolf overhears what he hears to believe Cinder crying, he'll team up with Thorne in order to make her feel better about herself.
1. Jealousy

Beautiful: A Lunar Chronicles Fan-Fiction

Chapter One: Jealousy

After landing in Rio de Janeiro, and picking up a few items, everyone was back on board Iko and on their way to Africa. Walking through a narrow corridor, Cinder happens to come across Scarlet and Wolf. She noticed that Scarlet was wearing a knee-length strapless sundress, her curves and curly red hair accented the dress which was a nice shade of green. Scarlet had paired the dress with a pair of gold sandals which she bought with the little money Scarlet managed to keep from her adventure. Wolf's arm was around Scarlet, and they were flirting with each other, after all, they were dating. Cinder hid around the corner so that Scarlet and Wolf would not notice that she was around.

"You look very beautiful Scarlet. No one can ever look as beautiful as you, well, not in my eyes at least" Wolf said.

"Thanks Wolf, I hope to look my best for you all the time. I just wanted to look girly for you, it seems like ever since we have met, I have only looked bad and like a tomboy, I want to let you know that I can be girly too" Scarlet said.

"Well, I like the way you look." Wolf replied "But it doesn't matter what you wear, you will always be beautiful to me, because you are my number one Scarlet. You're my alpha female" he continued.

"Oh, Wolf" Scarlet leaned in to kiss Wolf. Cinder watched as they exchanged looks to each other. They both had to look of being in love, like no one can ever break them up. The temperature started to rise, but when Cinder touched the wall, it was cool. It wasn't Iko who was blushing, but it was herself whose temperature was rising but why.

"Am, I blushing? I can't be, I can't overheat" Cinder thought to herself.

"No, I am not blushing, but I am angry for some reason but why?" She thought again. Cinder turned the corner and went back to her room. Locking the door she sat down on her bed and started to think. Just looking at them together mad her angry but why. She honestly thought Scarlet and Wolf were made for each other. They belonged together and they were happen when they were around each other. But why did it make her angry? Cinder couldn't help but to think back to all of the times Emperor Kaito and herself had times like that, such as when she had passed out in Dr. Erland's office and he had helped her to her feet, or the time when he had visited her in her booth in the market and gave her the gloves he wanted to see her at the ball in. But she and Kaito were just friends; well that is what she thought even though he probably hated her now. But Cinder could not understand why she was so angry all of a sudden.

"When did I become angry" Cinder thought to herself. Replaying the scene in her head, she realized that she wasn't angry when she had first seen Scarlet and Wolf together, but when Wolf had used to word beautiful to describe Scarlet. Coming to the realization Cinder gasped and put her hand to cover her mouth.

"Am I jealous of Scarlet?" Cinder asked herself. She was coming to the realization that in fact that she was in fact jealous of Scarlet, but why. Cinder looked down at her left hand and leg, the metal shining at Cinder.

"This is why I am jealous, Scarlet isn't a freak like me. I doubt I would ever be called beautiful by anyone." She did get called pretty by Emperor Kaito when they were in Dr. Erland's office, but that was a long time ago and in Emperor Kaito's words now, she was worse to look at then Levana. Slowly coming to the conclusion in which she thought to be true, Cinder climbed further into the middle of her bed, curled up into a ball and wished she could cry.


	2. Sacrifice

Chapter Two: Sacrifice

Wolf held Scarlet in his arms as long as she would let him. He never wanted to let her go but he knew that he would have to eventually. It was quiet as he held her though, nothing could ruin this moment. Thorne was more than likely asleep even though it was going on 2 in the afternoon, so he wasn't worried about him, and Scarlet is right here perfectly safe in his arms, but what about his Queen? Where had Cinder gone off too?

Perking his ears up towards Cinder's room, he heard that she was crying or at least trying to. Wolf wanted to know what was wrong with his Queen, so he had let Scarlet go. 

"Wolf, what's wrong?" Scarlet asked. Her eyes looked curious, as if she did something wrong.

"Nothing, I am going to find Her Highness. It has been a long morning and I want to see if she if alright." Wolf replied.

"Why, do you hear anything?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, it seems as if she is crying, but I don't want her to know that I know. So I'll go, so we won't alarm her. We both know how much of a worrier Cinder is. I'll make sure that she is ok Scarlet. Then I'll come back so we can cuddle up some more" Wolf said.

"Ok. Just make sure she's ok" Scarlet replied laughing.

Wolf let go of Scarlet and started to walk towards Cinder's room. Her sobs became louder by each step. By the time that Wolf had reached Cinder's door, he could tell that she was hurt by something, but by what. Wolf didn't think he did anything to her, and he was pretty sure that Scarlet didn't do anything to Cinder because they had been together all day. Wolf didn't think it was Thorne because Thorne went out to party last night with some girls and came back this morning and was asleep since, so what was it bothering his Queen.

Wolf knocked on the door.

"Your Majesty, it is me Wolf, may I come in?" Wolf asked. He could hear Her Majesty moving on the bed in order to get up. He heard her walking towards the door.

Knowing Wolf's heightened senses, Cinder made sure she stopped trying to cry when she got to the door. She rubbed her temples and looked in the mirror so that her eyes weren't too red. They weren't. Cinder walked to the door and opened it. There was Wolf standing there looking worried.

"Hey Wolf, how are you today?" Cinder put on a fake smile in order not to worry him. It wasn't working.

"Are you alright my Majesty, I thought I had heard you crying and by the look of your eyes, my guess would be correct even though you are not able to. My I ask what is bothering you my Majesty." Wolf replied.

Cinder gasped. She had thought that her eyes were not that red, but she was wrong. This had also upset Cinder. She realized that her inability to cry is making her angry just like her jealousy of Scarlet and Wolf's relationship. Scarlet could do anything and everything Cinder wanted. She guessed she wouldn't be nothing more than a Cyborg.

Wolf saw Cinder's face as it started to contort. He hoped it wasn't him that was making Cinder feel sad. There was something that he had to do in order to make her feel better, but what? Suddenly Wolf had gotten an idea. He grabbed Cinder and hoisted her over his shoulders.

"Wolf, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Cinder asked surprised.

Wolf ignored Cinder and just kept walking. He turned a couple of corners in the ship and eventually ended up in the cockpit.

"Wolf, what are we doing here?" Cinder asked.

"We're going to land." He replied.

"Well why are you doing that? Wolf, I told you I'm fine. Plus I'm the number one fugitive in the world right now, we just can't land suddenly and think nothing of it, we have to be very careful when we do." Cinder said.

Wolf sighed, "Back on Luna, when I was young and either Ran or I had a bad day, my mother would always take us out to get some ice cream in order to cheer us up. That is what we are about to do. No matter what you think about me you majesty; I want to be here for you, protecting you no one will ever mess with you my princess."

With that in mind, Wolf called for Iko.

"Yes, Wolf, what would you like?" Iko asked.

"Iko where are we at this very moment?" Wolf asked.

"At this very moment we are above the Atlantic Ocean flying North East to Lagos, Nigeria. The first place where the Letumosis cases started." Iko replied to Wolf.

"Well Iko, how far are we from the cost of either the African continent or the South American continent then?" Wolf asked Iko. Cinder had begun to wonder if making all of these stops would have her enemies onto something. She wanted to be discreet as possible and not have anyone to find out where she was. She planned a long time ago that Michelle Benoit's and Logan Tanner's sacrifices were not going to be in vein.

"Wolf, I just need some time to myself, I can get better really. Please we don't want people onto us. I know what the Eastern Commonwealth and Luna would do to me, but I can't imagine the torture Scarlet, Thorne, and you would go through. Please let's not land until we get to Lagos." Cinder pleaded.

Wolf looked in Cinder's eyes; he knew that she was worried about what would happen to him. What would happen to Scarlet and Thorne as well. He knew that she did not want any more human sacrifices for her, she has been through enough and she was just trying to survive, how could she if they made a stupid mistake by landing and someone ratted them out. Hell, it was scary enough in Rio de Janeiro as it was considering now Scarlet, Thorne, and himself were wanted on behalf of Luna as well because they got ratted out by Jael. Wolf turned his entire body toward Cinder. Her head was down, and she was clutching onto her oversized cargo pants and he saw as her chest rose and fell as her two sizes too big white T-shirt rose and fell with her chest. He knew that she was panicking in the thought of those around her would be put into danger, but he had to do something.

"My Queen…" Wolf looked up to see Thorne crookedly walking into cockpit.


	3. Friends

**Let me just say, I am sorry for not keeping up with this. I am a sophomore this year at my University as a Biochemistry major and I am pretty busy though I plan on having the next chapter up by Saturday no later than Sunday. I also plan on updating this fanfiction at a minimum of twice a week. If you can't tell, this is my first fan fiction so I get these reviewed by people who have read the series and who can tell me if something is off in my chapters. I am in love with the Lunar Chronicles series (major props to Marissa Meyer for writing my favorite book series to date and maybe in my life) and plan on writing more fan fiction of this series in the future. I'm thinking of a fan fiction in which depicts Kai's time in New Beijing and how he goes on an adventure in which he pretends to be a Cyborg to see how he would be treated by people in his own city, which I want to start too. The last thing I wanted to cover was… Dunn, Dunn, Daah SPOILER ALERT! If you have not read Cinder, Scarlet, and The Queen's Army well I don't want to spoil anything for you. Well, thank you for reading chapter three of Beautiful. I do not own these AWESOME characters nor do I own the book series in which they are depicted. You can thank Marissa Meyer for that. Now, here is chapter three of my Lunar Chronicles fan fiction, Beautiful.**

Thorne thought he had walked in on something that he thought shouldn't have seen. Cinder and Wolf? No way. Sure they were good friends, but for Wolf to betray Scarlet? Thorne knew that would never happen.

Could something be going on between those two? He asked himself. When it came to Cinder, Thorne was always guessing. Sure she was pretty and a great person, but he knew that Cinder had more things to worry about. Hell, trying to conquer her Lunar magic and dethrone Queen Levana is a lot to endure. So, love and relationships are already out of the question. Though he also knew from all the press conferences and everything, Emperor Kaito is in love with Cinder so he wasn't about to get involved with her romantically. Plus she had already turned him down.

Thorne started to look deeply into the situation. Suddenly he asked himself why he was over thinking the situation. He looked straight into Wolf's green eyes. They seem to be telling him something but he couldn't seem to grasp the connection. Then he saw Wolf glance over to Cinder. Her head was down and her eyes were bloodshot red. She couldn't have cried could she? Cinder was incapable of crying. Thorne learned that when she almost lost her cool when they had been attacked by the Lunar soldiers. Cinder couldn't cry no matter how hard she tried to. Thorne looked at Wolf, giving him a look in which he knew that would tell him to back away. Thorne knew what he had to do.

Wolf saw the look Thorne shot to him. He doubts her Majesty saw it though and he understood. The look Thorne gave him was a look of confidence and integrity. He knew if anyone could pry the problem in which her Majesty felt, it was Thorne. With his equilibrium messed up, and him looking like a zombie who just got electrocuted, Wolf saw Thorne, wobbling walking towards her Majesty. He knew that their relationship was deep, even though it wasn't love bound, they did have good intentions for each other and that was enough for Wolf. He decided to trust Thorne in which he most likely knew how to cheer her up.

Cinder felt Wolf's hands removed from her shoulders, and saw him backing away as she looked over to see Thorne wobbly walking towards her. With her head still down, deciding she didn't want to bother anyone else, Cinder lifted her head and smiled. She turned towards Thorne who was still wobbly walking when she said, "Hello, Thorne. Did you sleep well? I hope you did, it has been a long time since you had been out to have some fun considering you were incarcerated for months. It seemed like you had tons of fun last night" with the biggest smile on her face and her eyes closed. She didn't want Thorne to realize the situation and be a bother to him too.

Stopping in front of her, Thorne leaned down to where he would have been eye contact. He leaned his forehead against Cinder's, squinted his eyes and replied to her "Don't try to fool me and don't even try to lie to me. What is wrong with you?"

The smile froze. Thorne had been in here for only a couple of minutes. 2 minutes and 34 seconds to be exact. How could he know that something was possibly wrong with me?

Wolf looked on in amazement. He knew something was wrong when he heard Cinder weeping. If she would have pulled this in front of him, sure he would be suspicious, but he wouldn't ponder her like Thorne is now. Wolf didn't believe her Majesty wouldn't have a good reason for her to lie to him. But he knew, Iko knew, and Thorne all knew something was wrong. He just wished she would tell. Cinder wouldn't even dare to tell him what was the matter with her, but he knew she would tell Thorne.

"I'll only ask one more time. What is wrong with you?" Thorne asked again.

Cinder glanced at Wolf. Then back at Thorne.

"So you won't answer eh?" Thorne asked. Thorne had grabbed Cinder's head and looked deeply into her eyes. Wolf started to walk forward in order to intervene but then stopped.

He saw Cinder's bottom lip start to tremble. Her eyes started to squint together. Her face started to contort. And finally, she cupped her face in her hands. She let out a loud weeping sound and fell to the ground.

Thorne caught Cinder, and Wolf was there in order to see if everything was alright. Cinder's head was in her lap as she curled into her own little ball as Thorne lowered her to the floor.

"Cinder, please tell us what is wrong. All we want to do is to help you." Iko said. Thorne and Wolf looked at each other and agreed.

"We all care about you Cinder, so please tell us what is the matter with you" Iko added.

Cinder knew these people generally care about her; she knew that they would die for her only because she was Princess Selene and is the rightful heir to the Lunar throne. But she wanted friends. She wanted truth. She was figuring out that this has more to do with her insecurities than anything. All of this started when she was eavesdropping on Wolf and Scarlet, and Wolf had called Scarlet beautiful. All her known like, she was always discriminated against just for being a cyborg. Being called a freak, disgusting, a poor excuse of a human being. People telling her that she should have just died than to be made into a cyborg, Queen Levana called her a charity case, and Emperor Kaito told her that even Queen Levana was prettier than she was when her leg fell off at the ball, after she risked her life to save his, the commonwealth's, and more likely the world's. She had been nothing, in most cases not even said a word to these people and she was treated horribly. She had let it build up all of these years and not even tried to do anything to stop it. It has gotten to her and now she is letting it out in front of them.

Thorne and Wolf exchanged glances. They both saw Cinder thinking about the situation in which was making her more upset. But what could either of them do when she won't even talk to them. The room was very quiet until Wolf started to speak.

"My majesty, no matter what you think, we will ALWAYS here for you. You might think that we only care about you because of the fact that you are Princess Selene, and you are the rightful Queen of Luna. That plays a part of it to be truthful, however, you are one of my best friends first and foremost and nothing could be more important than that."

Cinder's ears perked and her head jolted up. She turned her head towards Wolf's and stared into his green eyes.

"Friends?" she questioned. Her bloodshot tired eyes opened wide, straining, looking for an answer.

"Yes" Wolf replied. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now, with the love of my life, with my best friends doing the one thing I never had the courage to do when I was serving Queen Levana in the Lunar military. And that was to speak up" Wolf said while exchanging looks between Thorne and Cinder.

"I knew what she was doing was wrong, and I was always taught that if something was wrong you should speak up, but I didn't. That woman took me and my brother, and countless others from our homes when we were twelve. I never saw my parents again from that day. I knew I couldn't just be a bother so I kept training and trying to become better than the alpha that was already in my group. In the end I defeated him for the title. After I was upgraded to alpha of my group, I never tried to get close to any of my members because I knew they were all so loyal to her Majesty Queen Levana that even if she didn't use her glamour, they would do as she said without no doubt in the world. I saw that for myself. However, when we got the news that Princess Selene was still alive and we would be stationed on Earth in order to find her. My group got assigned to infiltrate Rieux, France in order to find Michelle Benoit and see what kind of information we could get. Well, we didn't get much, so we were ordered to go after her family. Her son was the one we went after, and even if he and Scarlet didn't have a good relationship, he was still an innocent person getting involved with something that he shouldn't have. And then, Scarlet. I'll never forgive myself for all of the danger and pain I put her through." Wolf had hanged his head. You could hear the strain in his voice.

He continued, "And if it wasn't for you, I would have never met Scarlet. She's my everything. I wouldn't have met Thorne or Iko for that matter either." The lights in the room started to blink.

"So yes, I consider you to be one of my best friends. Because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now" Wolf concluded.

Friend. The word began to ring in Cinder's ears. She only had one human friend, and that was her late stepsister Peony. Iko had always been there, but only when she had a body, but she knew she would always have Iko. Now Wolf was a friend too. Cinder couldn't compute the way Wolf said that she was his friend. It meant a lot to her. A whole lot.

"You already know we're friends, well at least you better believe that we are" Thorne added.

Cinder looked at him.

He continued, "When we first met, your legs were hanging out of the roof of my jail cell. When I got my first glance at you I thought you were pretty for a Cyborg."

Pretty. He thought she was pretty.

"Really?" she asked. Cinder looked up with her eyes widened.

"You really thought I was pretty?" She asked eagerly.

Thorne saw how much the word meant to her. He wondered why she didn't think she was pretty. Cinder was pretty, even without her glamour he knew that she was something. Of course if she dressed herself up some she would be a bombshell, but she is cute for her age. Suddenly, it all got figured out. The crying, her reaction to the word "friend" everything. Thorne knew what was wrong with Cinder; he had seen it a thousand times before. Why he thought she was immune to it he didn't know, but he did know what the matter with her was. Cinder is going through her balled up self-esteem issues that were built up over the years. And now they are flowing out of her, to Iko, Wolf, and himself.


	4. Shopping

**Hey guys, this is a really short chapter. So I hope you guys like it and have a good rest Holiday season.**

With the realization coming to Thorne, he looked into Cinder's eyes, them shaking ever so slightly.

"Humph, I see" Thorne said.

"What?" Cinder asked looking puzzled.

"Iko, at what time are we landing in the next city?" Thorne asked.

"We will be landing in Lagos, Nigeria in approximately 20 minutes Captain" Iko replied.

"Well then, go get clean, if I remember, it is Scarlet's turn to watch the ship. And while she's watching the ship, we're all going shopping. Even Iko will be able to go since I have this communicator that can inhabit personality chips." Thorne said.

"Shopping?" Cinder asked.

"Yes" Thorne replied.

Cinder didn't want to go shopping, she really didn't. She was so insecure about herself that she didn't even want to see herself in the mirror, let alone two other men see her and Iko. As she looked deeply into Thorne's eyes, Cinder tried desperately to come up with a way to get out of this mess. Then she remembered.

"Thorne, I already have new clothes, why would I want to go shopping for more?" She asked.

"Cinder, cargo pants and cheap, crappy, too big men's t-shirts are not clothes for a young lady. ESPECIALLY a lost lunar princess" Iko interrupted.

"But I like them" Cinder replied.

"Like them?" Iko asked.

"I think it'll be a good idea" Wolf exclaimed so there wouldn't be an argument.

"I think you should get a dress like Scarlet's, it would be nice if you were to show off your legs a little bit" he added. Wolf was trying to build up Cinder's confidence, but the look in her eyes showed the latter. But he agreed with Thorne, he wanted to go shopping with them. And he wanted Cinder to be confident in her.

"So we'll meet in 16 minutes then?" Wolf asked.

"Yes" Thorne and Iko replied at the same time.

"Do I get a say in this?" Cinder asked.

"No" this time all three replied.

Cinder sighed, going shopping with two men and her best friend who all care for her. Let's just get it over, she thought to herself.


	5. Promise

**Hey guys, sorry about this chapter being so late. It's kind of short since I really had no idea how I wanted to introduce Scarlet into the story. I knew I wanted a thoughtful chapter and well, I'll let you all decide on how well you like this chapter. Also, I would like you all to tell me how you like the story so far, I've been getting mixed reviews, considering this is my first fan fiction, I think the whole journey has been fun and the such. I hope you all have had good holidays and happy New Year even though we're 10 days into 2014. I would also like to personally apologize to ****wildtrance**** because it seems like I've been making you wait the most. To be honest, I wasn't going to start/upload this chapter until next week, but you wanted more and so you got it. Thank you all for all of your criticism and praise, I'll be sure to do more.**

**-Dakotah**

Cinder waited for Wolf, Iko, and Thorne. It seemed like time was going by slowly for something that she dreaded doing, shopping. She went straight to the door after Thorne had the fabulous idea of going shopping. Now she just sits there and waits all alone, considering Iko is being downloaded into Thorne's watch so she'll be able to go with them, Thorne usually takes forever to get ready for something anyways, and Wolf just wanting to get himself together since he was going out. Cinder had her head down and was leaning against the doorway; she closed her eyes looked up into the upper-left corner of her eyelids, checking the clock that she were internally built into her eyelids. She looked at the seconds counter, watching it going really slowly from one second to the next. Cinder sighed and took a look back at her life so far. Born into royalty as the crowned princess of Luna, Selene. Mother burned to death in a fire that was started by "mysterious circumstances". She was next, but was sparred due to Dr. Logan Tanner, who saved her and kept her a secret from the world. Then she was put into a medically induced coma for eight years, where she was given false dreams and memories that she never got to make. Getting awoken and being adopted by Lihn Garan, then him dying after two weeks of being her "father". Becoming Adri's slave and worked to pay for everything that they had in the house. Thrown into jail because she was Lunar and committed treason when she warned the emperor about Levana and her plans. Now running away from Levana and the commonwealth army because she was the rightful queen of Luna and Levana was raging war against Earth. Then there was a phrase Cinder lingered on. Running away? That's what she ultimately wanted to do. She just wanted to run away from it all. Run away from them, run away from Levana, and run away from her responsibilities as the true Princess of Luna. But she couldn't, she couldn't run away because people needed her. Earth needed her. She needed to at least try. And that was what she was doing now. However, out of all of these thoughts, Cinder did figure out that she should try to enjoy herself. Stars know what'll happen if she fails. I mean, who would want to die, knowing that she didn't try to have one enjoyable moment with the people who really do care about her. Lost in her own thoughts, Cinder who was leaning on the doorway, never noticed Scarlet looking at her from afar.

Scarlet looked on with awe, hiding around the corner of the next hallway. She has never seen Cinder so depressed. Wolf was right; there was something wrong with Cinder. Her Cinder. Her best friend in the world, the girl who was responsible for her grandmother and father's deaths, but in the end risked her life to save hers and Wolf's. The girl who knows a hell of a lot about mechanics and technology and the girl who will dethrone the evil Queen Levana, at least she hoped she would. She could see why Cinder was depressed. There is a lot on her plate right now. Having to rush to the ball and risk your life for the man you're loyal to because you think he's your emperor, but he betrays you by giving you to your unknown aunt, the woman who'll do anything in her power to kill you in peace for earth. Granted, Emperor Kaito never knew that Cinder was the lost princess Selene, nevertheless, she always stated that if they do end up defeating Levana, Scarlet will put the young Emperor in check as soon as she got the chance to for hurting Cinder like he did. But she didn't have time to think about that. Right now Cinder needed her help, and that is what Scarlet intends to do just a little bit before Cinder leaves with the others. Scarlet straightened out of her back and cracked her neck. Before the others went out to go and try to cheer Cinder up, she wanted Cinder to know, that even though they have their squabbles every now and then, Scarlet will always be here for her, and that was a promise she'll always keep. Even if they were going to be lined up at the guillotine together, for going against Levana, she will always be there for Cinder.


End file.
